


Red Light

by TheLiteralVoid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Insults, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Not RPF, Safeword Use, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralVoid/pseuds/TheLiteralVoid
Summary: "That’s why we set up a safe word in the first place."Wilbur likes to be used and abused, but sometimes things go a bit far.I see a lot of r*pe/non con Schlattbur, so I decided to write some thing where Schlatt is very respectful of boundaries and consent, thank you very much.(I'm aware it's a controversial ship, but I do be hyperfixated and I don't think this will ever reach them.)
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 315





	Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why it doesn't register my indentations, I apologize.

There are a lot of things Schlatt knows about Wilbur Soot that nobody else knows. He knows that Wilbur mumbles in his sleep, how he might let out a snort when he laughs too hard, and that he absolutely will not use the ice dispenser on a refrigerator because of something Techno told him about their mom when they were kids. The piece of information Schlatt likes about Wilbur the most, his favorite little secret, is how much Wilbur enjoys sucking dick.  
Wilbur had told this to Schlatt one night after being fucked into the mattress and made to lick his partner’s softening erection clean. He had said it in nearly a whisper, a foggy-headed confession slipping from swollen lips. Schlatt wouldn’t soon forget the admission, and made a point to take advantage of it.  
In fact, he planned to do so tonight.  
It had started as an innocent make-out session-- or as innocent as anything involving the pair could be. When Wilbur had climbed into Schlatt’s lap from his side of the couch, however, the evening began to take a turn.  
Wilbur’s lithe fingers, so used to the intricate plucking of strings, made quick work of the buttons on Schlatt’s shirt. He ran his hands over the semi-hairy chest underneath, smirking when Schlatt sucked in a breath of air and briefly broke their kiss to mutter, “Fuckin’ cold hands.”  
Schlatt recaptured Wilbur’s lips, his hands moving from Wilbur’s hips to slip under his sweater. He raked his nails all the way from Wilbur’s shoulder blades to the small of his back, reveling in the shiver he received in response.  
Wilbur, deciding that this was now a game, ran the pad of his thumbs over Schlatt’s nipples in slow circles before giving them a sharp pinch. Schlatt moaned into Wilbur’s mouth and retaliated by biting Wilbur’s lip roughly. He would never admit to the yelp he responded with.  
Wilbur’s hands dropped to the hardening bulge in Schlatt’s pants. He moved his palm against it teasingly before undoing the button. Before he could get much further, though, Schlatt’s hand fisted in his hair and yanked his head back.  
“You think I’m letting you touch my dick with those icicle hands?” Schlatt questioned, voice as dark and lustful as his eyes. “No, no, no. You’ll get on your knees like a good boy.” He didn’t release the handful of wild umber curls in his grasp yet, though, and Wilbur knew what he was waiting for.  
“Yes, sir.”  
As soon as he was free, Wilbur removed himself from Schlatt’s lap and the sofa all together. He pulled his sweater off and set it aside knowing full well this was going to get messy. Then, he sank to his knees, thankful for the plush rug covering the hardwood flooring beneath him.  
Schlatt stood to remove his slacks and boxers before sitting back on the couch, spreading his legs just enough for Wilbur to kneel between them.  
“Hands behind your back, slut,” he commanded. “When I said no touching me with your hands, I meant it.” Wilbur obeyed almost instantly, eager to begin. “Good. Now make yourself useful.”  
Wilbur leaned in, licking Schlatt’s now fully-erect cock from base to tip. His tongue curled around the head and delved momentarily into the slit. His tongue trailed back down the shaft before he pressed a reverent kiss to the base. Wilbur moved back then and took the tip into his mouth. Each noise he elicited from Schlatt encouraged him, and Wilbur noticed how tight his own trousers were becoming. He moved a hand to unbutton his trousers in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. Instead, he felt Schlatt’s calloused hand connect with the side of his face.  
“I said behind your back,” Schlatt growled.  
Once again clasping his hands behind him, Wilbur took more of Schlatt into his mouth. His head bobbed, taking another inch with each movement. When the head touched the back of his throat, he nearly gagged but managed to keep himself under control. He pulled off of Schlatt’s cock slowly and sat back on his heels to catch his breath. However aroused and pleasured Schlatt was, though, he was not a patient man.  
“Get back here,” he demanded, grabbing Wilbur’s head and pulling him onto his cock.  
Wilbur’s instinct was to resist the sudden motion and intrusion to his throat, but it only took him a moment to relax. He hallowed his cheeks and sucked as Schlatt, gripping Wilbur’s hair like a vice, fucked his throat.  
“Aah, yeah, baby,” Schlatt growled, hips bucking up into the tight, wet heat of Wilbur’s mouth. “Fuck, Wil. You’re such a good little cock slut.”  
The praise went right to Wilbur’s dick, making him moan around the cock being shoved down his throat. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he struggled to keep his hands in place. This, in turn, riled Schlatt up even more. The hybrid man began fucking into Wilbur’s throat faster, knuckles white as he gripped his living cocksleeve.  
So lost in the pleasure was Schlatt that he didn’t notice the beginnings of Wilbur starting to struggle. In fact, it wasn’t until he felt Wilbur violently snacking his thighs that he noticed that Wilbur looked genuinely distressed.  
Schlatt immediately released Wilbur who gasped for breath, spit and precum dripping from his candy-red lips.  
“Red light,” Wilbur choked out, a few tears spilling out over his cheeks. “Red-- Red light.”  
Schlatt knelt down by his partner, brows knit together. He placed a gentle hand on one of Wilbur’s trembling shoulders. “What’s wrong, Wil? You alright?”  
“Y-yeah, I--” Wilber coughed, nearly doubling over for a moment. “I just couldn’t breathe, and not in a… Y’know, good way.” He wiped the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned forward to rest his head on the edge of the couch. Schlatt had begun to rub soothing circles on his back.  
“Do you need me to get you something? Bottle of water?”  
“No, I’m… I’ll be okay. Just need a minute.” Wilbur paused. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize, alright? That’s why we set up a safe word in the first place.” He pressed a soft kiss to Wilbur’s head. “Here, lift up your arm.”  
Wilbur didn’t quite understand the command but complied. Schlatt then scooped him up-- rather awkwardly if he were honest-- and carried him to the bedroom where he sat Wilbur down. He shucked off his button up, retrieved his boxers from the living room, and put them on before climbing onto the bed. Wilbur didn’t hesitate to curl into Schlatt’s side, resting his head on Schlatt’s shoulder. His breathing was beginning to even out again, and the redness in his face had calmed to a blush.  
Schlatt’s fingers moved into Wilbur’s hair, this time to toy gently with the messy ringlets. It was one of the easiest ways to settle Wilbur down-- another secret he kept for himself. They stayed like that long after Wilbur had fallen asleep, exhausted but feeling safe, and long after Schlatt had joined him in slumber. When the pair awoke in the morning, they exchanged soft kisses and kept one final shared secret unsaid.  
‘I love you.’


End file.
